


Octopunk Advent Day 15 - Carolling

by S0phos



Series: Octopunk Advent [15]
Category: Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film)
Genre: CAROLLING, Funny, Gen, Octopunk Advent, chaotic - Freeform, kinda cute tho?, synthsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: Hope you enjoyed! These characters are not my own but are the creations of some of my friends so please go check them out!Auralia - Ame - https://twitter.com/AmeBot2038Phoenix - Riven - https://twitter.com/RedpaladinRivenLana - Jay - https://twitter.com/Janjan_nineRuth - Jose - https://twitter.com/jxse_the_beanRowan - Jess - https://twitter.com/just_jessica_21
Series: Octopunk Advent [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035273
Kudos: 4





	Octopunk Advent Day 15 - Carolling

Lana felt very very uncomfortable. This was not her prime way of getting her hands on the next synths but sacrifices had to be made to make progress for A.S.S.H.O.L.E. The bright pink blazer she normally wore had been replaced with a large dark green jacket and the smart grey trousers were replaced with dark blue jeans that didn’t really feel like Lana’s style. The only thing that felt remotely normal was her dirty blonde hair falling neatly around her face.  
“Ok, so we all know the plan?” she asked sternly. There was a handful of nods from the mess of synth fanatics that Lana had managed to scrape together. She knew that if any of them knew her real identity, she’d be dead on the spot. They weren’t great but they would do.

“How much are we getting paid for this?” asked a snarky figure from the back of the small crowd. Auralia? That was her name. She had rich purple hair with shocks of a bright turquoise and pastel pinks. She was wrapped up in a similarly dark purple jacket and a small black beanie that was there purely to keep her ears warm. She had one hand on her hip and was looking very confident, “I mean, we are getting paid, right?”  
“Wait, she's getting paid? If she’s getting paid, I’m getting paid.” Rowan perked up. Lana was not happy about this… Rowan was one of the few people that Lana had got on her side much earlier than anyone and now she was asking for money. She too had dark purple hair, but hers was more reminiscent of a dark night’s sky. She had been fairly easy to recruit as Lana didn’t have to go through any of the small talk with her to make progress on the agreement but now this could be a cause of issues.  
“Can we talk about this later, Rowan?” Lana asked politely.  
“Ummm, no? If she’s getting paid, I’m getting paid. In fact we’re all getting paid.”  
This had been the revolution that Lana was afraid of, “Look. Once we have what we need, we can talk about this and I will pay you all. Is that fair?”  
“That seems fair.” said one of the quieter figures, stepping forward from the shadows. Lana wasn’t sure how she had missed the bright white head of hair and the electric green outfit but at some point, Ruth had appeared in the group, unannounced to Lana.  
“Ruth! Good for you to finally join us!” Lana said with a smile, “Now, can we _please_ go.”  
“ _What’s the plan again?_ ” Phoenix signed from the back of the pack, shakily.  
Lana turned to them, smiled sweetly and signed back, “ _Once you’re behind the house, Ruth will fill you in and remind you. Okay?_ ”  
Phoenix smiled and nodded back, and with that they headed towards the house.

Lana, Auralia and Rowan went around to the front of Brian's small, suburban bungalow whilst Ruth and Phoenix snuck around to the back. Lana reached forward and pulled on the cold brass knocker, took a step back and plastered the fake customer service smile onto her face. When the door opened to reveal a clearly sleep deprived Brian, Lana smiled and sand through gritted teeth along with Auralia and Rowan.  
 _Silent night, holy night  
 _All is calm, all is bright _  
 _Round yon virgin, mother and child_  
 _Holy infant, so tender and mild_  
 _Sleep in heavenly peace_  
 _Sleep in heavenly peace____

___Meanwhile…  
The inside of Brian’s apartment was plain and boring and Ruth was probably the brightest thing in here with her bright green sports gear. Like mice, they snuck through the apartment looking for “the room”. It wasn’t that hard to find as Brian took a lot pride in the care he took with his synths. And there it was… Envy. It was beautiful. They were both distracted by its beauty.   
__**CRASH**_  
Oh no… Phoenix was not meant to do that. They were not meant to do that…   
“Hey what was that?” Brian asked from the front steps._ _

___This was not part of the plan._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! These characters are not my own but are the creations of some of my friends so please go check them out!  
> Auralia - Ame - https://twitter.com/AmeBot2038  
> Phoenix - Riven - https://twitter.com/RedpaladinRiven  
> Lana - Jay - https://twitter.com/Janjan_nine  
> Ruth - Jose - https://twitter.com/jxse_the_bean  
> Rowan - Jess - https://twitter.com/just_jessica_21


End file.
